The Royal Tutor
by Never-Look-Back-Once
Summary: He was her Tutor, her friend, her love... This is a story thought lost to the world. To bad it wasn't. Time period a few months after Luna's redemption from being the Night Mare (Night Horror). Humanized Equaistra.


***Appears out of nowhere* Hey guys it is I, NLBO! *Fruit is thrown at me along with a lot of booing and hurtful words* I love you guys too. Anyway I'm here to deliver a new and hopefully long lasting story. I know that I gave up on my last story but this time I will not take defeat. This I swear! Any who here it is. The Royal Tutor. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, though I wish I did. All I own is this story and it's protagonist. So please R&R' even flame as long as there's a point . I need all the help I can get.**

_**The Royal Tutor**_

_"Those who know, do. Those that understand, teach." _  
_ ― Aristotle _

A young man dressed in a three piece business suit walked with purpose in the afternoon heat as he approached the large set of castle doors in front of him. His unkempt, silver hair catching the sun's afternoon rays causing it to take on an almost other worldly glow. His black square framed glasses sitting slightly crooked on his face, almost sitting atop the scar that goes from under one eye to the other (Much like Iruka sensei's in Naruto).

Humming softly to himself lost in his own little world, a small grin starts to develop on his face showing his pearly whites. He never thought once in his twenty-one years of life that he would go to the Capital city of Equaistra, let alone to the royal palace, on a summon by the Princess of the Day here he is, in his best clothes (Thanks to the brilliant Rachel Rarity, proprietor of the Carousel Boutique and Element of Generosity of course) walking up the flight of steps leading to the Princesses' audience chamber. It threw him for a complete loop when he received the letter. He was a commoner, just a simple guy who just got his degree in teaching, not some notable noble or big shot business tycoon. Hell he barely could afford rent for his small home in Coltsdale. Yet he got a letter written by one of the most powerful beings in the known world just to have him come to the Royal Palace. To be honest he fainted. After waking he got ready faster than he thought himself capable of and boarded the first train he could to Canterlot.

He shook his head clearing it as he reached the giant, ornate wood doors that led to the audience chamber. Taking a deep breath he opened the doors, with the Royal guards help of course, and entered the large chamber. Once inside he could only gap at the beautiful Medieval Equaistra architecture and carvings. He felt like he step back in time to when Equaistra was at it's very peek of beauty. After what must have been a few minutes of silence the man heard someone giggle. Quickly crashing back to reality he turned around to see a sight that would forever be ingrained in his mind. Two of the most beautiful women his eyes had ever seen sat in front of him.

The first was what he could only describe as an angel. Her beautifully tanned skin glowed with a subtle golden energy. Her multicolored hair seemed to flow like water as it framed her near perfect face. She had eyes that seemed to hold knowledge well past that of what here looks suggested her age to be, though they still retained a kindness that could only be described as motherly. She seemed to wear a dress made of fabric whiter than untouched snow, while on its side held the image of a sun. As for an age physically he would have pinned here for early to mid twenties though the way she held herself betrayed a woman decades older.

Even after witnessing the angel of a woman in front of him the man still was even mores surprised, if that is possible, when he saw the woman next to her. For a lack of words he had to say she was a goddess worthy of worship. She seemed to be about eighteen or nineteen, with pale skin seem to glow with a faint ethereal light. Almost like that of the moon. She wore a simple dress of midnight blue that only made her pale skin glow brighter. Her midnight blue (Same color as her dress he noted) hair seemed to wave in a nonexistent breeze. Her face looked as though god himself sculpted it from the purist of marble. Then there were her those beautiful orbs known as a gateway to the soul. They were a deep sapphire blue that seemed to call for love and kindness. They were so empty of love it hurt the man. They craved it like a changeling.

He was so busy staring into them he almost missed as the oldest of the two started to talk, " Mr. Solaris Eclipse, I must thank you from the bottom of my heart for coming so soon to my summon. I know that you must be wondering why a called you here on such short notice but I assure you that it is quite important." She looked at the woman next to her, "You see my sister, Luna, here needs a teacher, a Tudor if you will, to help her adapt to this centuries social and cultural climate. I also need her to be informed of any and all major events that has happened in her absence. I would be teach her myself but unfortunately my duties won't permit me to. I would have my dearest student do it but she is still on her mission to learn the importance of friendship and I could not tear her away from that. So I decided that you would be the perfect candidate to teach my sister. That is if you are willing of course." Once she was done both the man and Luna look at her in complete and utter shock.

The man identified as Solaris was stunned. He, teach a princess?! This must be some kind of misunderstanding. He wasn't a royal tutor. Hell he was barely a teacher! How on god's sweet Earth was he going to teach her? After taking more than a moment to find his voice Solaris replied, "Th-there must be some mistake princess... I-I'm certain there are much more qualified teachers out there than me. I m-mean I just got my masters in teaching last month."

Princess Celestia gave a small chuckle and said in a light tone," Ah but there is no mistake. I am quite aware of your lack of experience hence why you are the perfect person for the job. I am certain that you are perfect for this task" With that said both Solaris and surprisingly Luna turned and just gave an 'Are You Serious' look.

Then Luna whispered to her older sister, "Sister, art thou sure that thy choice in our tutor is right? He is quite young." Her sister looked at Solaris for a moment only to give Luna a sound nod in response. Luna then sighed in defeat and turned to Solaris sizing him up for a moment herself before talking again, "Well, Sir Eclipse, we must agree with our sister." She pauses for a moment as if trying to think of the right words to day before continuing. "Thou seems like a fine choice to teach us. We would be honored if thou would teach us." With that said she gazed at Solaris with an expecting look.

With a deep sigh Solaris looked at the princesses and nodded." Very well my princesses. I shall teach Princess Luna all I can." This earned a grin from the older of the two as she grabbed Solaris' arm and started to drag him off talking about his work hours, pay, and new residence within the palace. The entire time however Solaris only half listened as he thought about his new student and how the hell he was gonna teach a princess.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

Solaris watched the sun go down through the window of his new room in the palace, his eyes had a far off look to them as he watched Celestia's sun dip beyond the horizon. His mind was pondering why he was chosen for such a task. He was a normal guy, granted he had a tough life up till he went to College but that was neither here or there, what special reason there was for him to teach her. His test scores in college were average, if not a tad bit above average, so he was not by any stretch of the imagination a genius. Sure he was good with people if the setting permitted. Though he never had many friends and most of those he did have were not the type that would rub shoulders with the princesses. Except for Pinkemina or Rachel, but the more he thought about it the more unlikely it became that it was either of them. After all he hadn't seen them in awhile and they were heroes. They probably didn't think he was worth mentioning.

Letting out a deep sigh he looked at the heavens with a sad smile. He was over thinking this. He was to be the tutor to a princess who had be gone for over a thousand years. He was going to have to teach her about everything that happened while she was gone, and that means EVERYTHING. From history to science, English to mathematics and everything in between. Solaris rubbed his temples just thinking about it all. "_Oh god_ _ this is going to take fucking FOREVER._" He whined to himself. "_The pay better be worth this or this just might not be worth it._"

Letting out another sigh Solaris looked at the sky one more time to see the first stars of the night sky appear one by one. Each one looked like a single diamond sparkling on a bluish black sea. As he looked at the sight he let out a small smile ans couldn't help but say to himself in a small whisper, "Beautiful. Her work is simply beautiful" With that said he slowly walked over to his luggage and picked up a small violin case. With care one would use with a new born child he opened the case and retrieved the instrument inside. Once he had the stringed instrument in his hand he returned to his place he watched the sun set and tuned his instrument. Once he was satisfied with how it sounded he drew his bow across it's strings earning himself a soft hiss. Smiling at the sound he did it again though this time a bit faster and lighter.

When Solaris heard this he broke into a soft smile as he began to cast his spell. Slowly and lovingly he filled the early evening sky with sound. No other sounds could be heard besides the wondrous tune. It was as though the palace if not the entire capitol city itself had dropped what it was doing and was listening as he poured his heart out through the music.

After five minutes Solaris stopped his playing, put his violin away, and went to sleep as though it never happened.

_**(Perspective change five minutes before)**_

Luna was more than a little bit annoyed with her sister's course of action. She, The God Princess of Night, was to be taught like some ignorant child. Sure she had to admit there were some changes in the past thousand years, and yes most of them she didn't truly understand. Next there was this new way of talking that threw her for a loop. She had to talk a certain way with new words, new grammar rules, new everything. She didn't even want to get started no all she missed. All the history written while she was gone just a astounded her.

Luna looked down in defeat, maybe her sister was right. Maybe this tutor was for the best. Ending her thoughts on this note she looked around to see exactly where her thoughts had lead her. She noticed all the trees, shrubs and flowers and let a small smile grace her lips. The royal garden, her favorite place in the entire Palace. She could member the days in her youth where she would spend countless hours with Tia and their small group of friends playing and laughing on these grounds. Luna let out a blissful sigh at the memories. She wished things could be like how they were. She shook her head. She had lost those years along with a thousand more for falling into the seductive call of evil and becoming the Night Horror. Oh what she would give to go back in time and stop herself, but sadly she had neither the power or the will to do such a thing.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts she took a closer look at her surroundings, and noted that she didn't remember this part of the garden. She recognized none of the scenery of the area. Sighing she sat down on one of the benches that were scattered through out the garden. As she sat she stared at the night sky that she brought about and frowned. She felt as if no one truly cared about what she did or felt, well except for her big sister of course. Oh she tried to fit in with the nobility but they were far to stuck up for her taste. The guard were respectful and always there but they had this unapproachable aura that kept her from really talking to her.

_"Then again,"_ Luna bitterly thought to herself, _"Not like we are much better." _With this last thought she put her head into her hands and started to weep. _  
_

**_"Beautiful. Her work is simply beautiful"_**

Luna's head snapped up faster then she thought possible a confused expression plastered on her tear streaked face. _"Who said that?!" _She thought to herself in wonder "_Who called our night sky beautiful." _As she pondered the words she heard the music. Oh sweet creator the music. It sounded as though heaven itself had opened to let her in. _  
_

"Where did that amazing tune come from?" She said to herself, "We must know who could make such angelic sounds." Quickly she left the area not even bothering to look at the balcony above her where a silver haired man was putting away his violin and preparing for bed.


End file.
